Lordes e Feiticeiras
by Gabi Moony e Nany Dark
Summary: Lílian é filha da rainha das feiticeiras.Ela é mandada à Terra Média com sua irmã para eliminar os obstaculos que impedem sua mãe de dominar toda a Terra Média,no entanto isso pode ser mais dificil do que ela esperava. Fic KaiXO.C.
1. Chapter 1

Personagens:

Lorde Kai: É conhecido como frio, impiedoso, orgulhoso e autoritário, é senhor feudal de Drazinia no Mundo Baixo, vive em um mundo mágico brigando para não perder suas posses para a perversa Jedora.

Jedora: Cabelos pretos como asas de um corvo e penetrantes olhos castanhos, é a rainha das feiticeiras, perversa, calculista e sem coração, mãe de Lílian e Anastácia, tem a ambição de conquistar todos os feudos da Terra Média, já tem a posse da maioria, mas faltam alguns, como a fortaleza de Lorde Kai e o castelo na floresta de Lorde Ray.

Lílian: Cabelos roxos e olhos verdes, ótima vidente e curandeira, é filha de Jedora e foi enviada para a fortaleza de lorde Kai junto com sua irmã para descobrir as fraquezas do inimigo. Tímida, sensível e carinhosa. Possui um grande afeto pela irmã, Anastácia, e confia a ela todos seus segredos.

Anastácia: Tem os mesmos cabelos da mãe e olhos da cor violeta, exímia feiticeira, sente desdém pelos pobres senhores feudais que perderam suas terras. Adora sua irmã mais velha e faria de tudo por Lílian. Possui personalidade forte, é um pouco sarcástica, muito misteriosa e vive brigando com a mãe.

Lorde Ray: É o melhor amigo de Lorde Kai, dono de um castelo no meio da floresta, é casado com Lady Marian e não acredita que Jedora seja mesmo uma bruxa.

...

_...Er...Oi...Tem alguém aí? Sim,então suponha que deva me apresentar agora para os caros leitores : sou __Fedro e decidi __escrever hoje sobre uma antiga história verídica que aconteceu a não me pergunte há quanto tempo, nem a localização exata do lugar, só sei que é um reino mágico, onde existiam fadas, feiticeiras, elfos e todas essas criaturinhas mágicas que você quiser que tenha tem. Agora você vai me dizer: Não, não acredito nessas coisas, bah, se todos fossem assim não existiriam aqueles serezinhos repugnantes nos túneis do metro de NY. Oops, era segredo, mas que se dane, já falei. Por onde começo? Não, espera, essa não foi uma pergunta para vocês estou apenas aqui pensando comigo mesmo e acabei conseqüentemente escrevendo...onde eu estava? Ah,deixa para lá._

...

No meio da bruma, se ergue imponente uma solitária torre, muito sinistra avistada da floresta, poucos são os tolos que ousam se aproximar daquele castelo, pois não é segredo que ele pertence a uma maldosa mulher conhecida como Jedora.

Naquele exato instante, ela estava reunida com suas duas únicas filhas na alta torre em conferência privada altamente secreta

- Minhas queridas, por certo sabem, como desejo possuir todos os feudos do Mundo Baixo, e estou quase conseguindo meu intento, a não ser por uma pequenina pedra no meu sapato, ou devo dizer, _duas _pedras. - sorriu a mulher.

- E o que nós temos a ver com isso?- perguntou Anástacia, desafiadora. - Acho que esse é um problema exclusivamente _seu_.

- Era um problema só meu, mas agora preciso da ajuda de vocês...

- Grande coisa, pois saiba desde já que eu não vou mexer um dedo para te ajudar. -provocava Anastácia

Sentada em silêncio, Lílian observava as duas discutindo. " Não acredito que essas duas já estão brigando. Elas nem parecem mãe e filha." pensou Lílian. " Não interrompo essa discussão porque sei mais ou menos o que minha mãe quer. E, aliás, é engraçado ver Jedora arrancando os cabelos por causa da Anastácia...". Lílian sorriu de leve.

- Continuando o que estava dizendo antes de ser interrompida...-disse Jedora, aumentando o tom de voz. - Preciso da ajuda de vocês para me livrar de dois inconvenientes...mas para isso vocês vão precisar adentrar os limites da grande fortaleza do jovem Lorde Kai...

- E se eu não quiser? - retrucou de novo Anastácia.

- Irmã, acho que nós deveriamos ir. - quem falava agora era Lílian, com a voz calma, mas firme.

Lílian sempre fazia a irmã mais nova se acalmar. Era íncrivel como Lílian conseguia estar calma a qualquer hora, não importava o que estivesse acontecendo.

-Tudo bem. - disse Anastácia - Já estou cansada de ficar aqui discutindo,mas quanto a esse negócio de ir ao Mundo Baixo, poderei usar meus poderes nos mortais?

-Faça como desejar. - Diz a mulher mais velha - A vida é muito curta para ficar aqui discutindo com uma pirralha. - Sussurra a bruxa.

As duas se retiram.

-Ah, minhas filhas vocês terão que ter um coração duro para suportar permanecerem algum tempo no mundo dos mortais. - A mulher fica com um olhar sombrio enquanto deixa os pensamentos vagarem pelo passado.

--

Na única rua do vilarejo de Drazinia duas figuras esguias andavam apressadamente.

-Que lugar mais feio! -reclamava a morena - E ainda este lamaçal! Esse tal de Lord Kai deve ser o maior pão-duro!

-Ana, cuidado com o que fala, não sabemos quem aqui é fiel ao senhor do castelo. - diz em tom confidencial a outra.

-É bom que Lord Ray esteja no castelo também, não quero passar por aqui de novo. - retruca novamente a outra.

-Aquele porteiro patético nos garantiu que ele estava visitando seu velho amigo. Annie, agora eu acho que é a sua vez de trazê-los até aqui, para poderem assistir à nossa pequena _encenação._ - sorriu a garota de olhos esmeralda.

A outra sorri de volta e começa a murmurar sortilégios em uma antiga lingua,há muito extinta da Terras média.

-Lá vem eles. - Fala novamente a garota mais velha.

Em poucos minutos elas passam a ouvir o galope de cavalos em alta velocidade.

-Vamos começar. - Diz Lilly


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Lordes e Feiticeiras

- Rápido, lá vem eles - Diz a impaciente Anastácia.

Lílian tira da capa um recipiente de aspecto curioso para a época, uma garrafa de vidro trabalhada até se transformar numa legítima obra de arte. Voltando à cena, abre-se uma rachadura no chão, de onde sai uma luz verde, a rachadura expande-se para deixar passar uma figura grotesca, que lembrava ridiculamente um homem, este foi logo seguido por mais três companheiros. Logo passaram a atacar a dupla, as moças passam a gritar. O plano era simular um assalto às filhas de um falecido Lorde que perdeu seu feudo para a Rainha Jedora. As duas moças teriam vindo procurar abrigo numa das últimas fortalezas livres. Por isso o feitiço para atrair seus salvadores e criar os assaltantes. Os dois Lordes chegaram ao local e depararam-se com essa cena. Desembainharam suas espadas e investiram contra os atacantes, estes fugiram para o pântano que havia à beira da estrada.

- Vocês estão bem? - perguntou Lorde Ray. - O que estavam fazendo por essas terras?

- Procurávamos abrigo na única fortaleza que ainda não pertence à bruxa Jedora.

- Aquela mulher nos tirou tudo que tinhamos. Nosso pai está morto e não temos para onde ir... - diz Lilian.

-Mas que tragédia... - comenta Lorde Ray.- Lhe asseguro que o Lorde Kai lhes oferecerá abrigo... Não é mesmo, Kai?

O jovem Lorde Kai, conduzindo seu cavalo em direção aos três, fita as jovens por um momento. E num breve instante, seus olhos e os olhos esmeralda de Lílian se cruzam, e para o jovem Lorde parecia que o momento tinha durado horas, olhando para aqueles olhos luminosos, mesmo na escuridão da noite eles pareciam iluminados. O garoto percebe que ainda estava com a espada desembainhada, então retorna a espada à bainha, calmamente. Olha novamente a jovem Lílian, mas desta vez seus olhos não se cruzaram.

- É claro que vocês podem se abrigar em minha fortaleza. - diz finalmente Lorde Kai, sem mudar a expressão em seu rosto e ainda buscando os olhos de Lílian.

Lílian sorriu de leve. A garota trocou um olhar com a irmã mais nova. A primeira parte da missão já estava feita, agora é que viria a parte mais complicada.

- Como vocês chegaram até aqui? -Pergunta Lorde Ray estranhando que duas jovens moças se encontrassem sozinhas em um lugar tão ermo.

- Nós viemos andando. - Responde calmamente Anastácia.

- Mas por quê? - Diz Lorde Kai, um pouco desconfiado.

- Tudo nos foi tirado. - Fala Lílian.

- Por então nós lhe daremos uma carona, não é Kai? - Ray olha para o outro Lorde.

- Claro - Ele estende a mão para ajudar Lílian a montar.

- Aqui senhorita - Lorde Ray chama Anastácia.

Já montadas as moças, Lorde Kai põe o cavalo em um galope suave, o cheiro do cabelo da mulher à sua frente o deixa perturbado. Seus cabelos ondulados e longos esvoaçavam em frente a ele e emanavam um suave perfume de lírios, enquanto seguiam a galope para o castelo. A imagem de seus olhos verdes ainda estava em sua mente. Lorde Kai estava espantado por ter ficado assim tão fascinado por uma simples mulher. O que havia de tão interessante nela? Ele não era de ficar impressionado por garotas, mesmo aquela sendo de uma beleza rara... E muito menos excitado. Já estava começando a ficar incomodado com aquela situação, pois agora estava imaginando coisas... Pensava em como seria a garota por baixo daquele longo vestido, se aquela pele seria macia, como seria tocá-la... E aqueles pensamentos também lhe incomodavam.

"Esse tal de Lorde Kai tem um toque tão suave... A maneira como ele passou as mãos em volta da minha cintura para segurar as rédeas do cavalo, tentando não fazer nada que pudesse me ofender ou que eu não gostasse, ele até que foi delicado..." Lílian sentiu o rosto corar. Não, ela não podia ter ficado corada, eles iam perceber que ela havia gostado daquele ligeiro toque.

Se aproximaram da grande fortaleza, parecia maior agora que quando as irmãs avistaram-na na vila. Os portões se abriram com um forte rangido, enquanto os Lordes entraram na fortaleza. Logo após os cavaleiros entrarem, os guardas fecharam os portões novamente. Tudo parecia bem melhor do que era do lado de fora, talvez Lorde Kai apenas investisse nele mesmo. Os Lordes desceram dos cavalos e ajudaram as moças a desmontarem. Quando Lílian desmontou, seu vestido se ergueu um pouco e Lorde Kai pode ver parte de sua perna, o que o deixou ainda mais entorpecido.

Lílian ainda estava um pouco corada, desviava o rosto para que ninguém percebesse. Anastácia notou o embaraço da irmã e sussurrou ao seu ouvido:

- Esse Lorde Kai fez algo com você enquanto estava no cavalo? - Disse ela lançando um olhar desconfiado ao nobre. - Você sabe que é bonito o que acontece com quem mexe comigo, e se mexeram com você mexeram comigo também!

- Não, Annie, está tudo bem. - disse ela, ficando ainda mais corada.

- Senhoritas, algum problema? - perguntou Lorde Ray, vendo que as garotas estavam paradas.

- N-não nenhum. - disse Lílian. Anastácia apenas lançou olhar gelado ao homem por causa da interrupção.

- Então venham, Lorde Kai irá lhe mostrar suas acomodações. - disse Ray, dando um tapinha nas costas do amigo.

Dentro da fortaleza, haviam inúmeros jardins muito bem cuidados, guardas espalhados por todos os cantos e um longo caminho até o castelo. Quando finalmente chegaram a entrada do castelo, guardas apressaram-se em abrir as portas deste.

- Creio que as irmãs queiram dormir em quartos próximos, não? - perguntou-lhes Lorde Ray, mas parecia que a pergunta também se dirigia a Lorde Kai, que olhou as garotas novamente, os olhos de Lílian estavam o fitando, mas logo se desviaram.

- Mas é claro - respondeu Anastácia com o queixo erguido. Subiram as grandes escadarias até que finalmente Lorde Kai abriu uma porta.

- Você pode ficar aqui, senhorita... - disse o Lorde, buscando o nome da garota, então percebeu que não foram apresentados. - Como é o nome das senhoritas? Ainda não nos apresentamos.

- Eu me chamo Anastácia e a minha irmã é Lílian. - respondeu ela.

- Lílian... - Lorde Kai repetiu o nome da garota de olhos esmeralda, que imediatamente desviou o olhar. - Bom, senhorita Anastácia, este será seu quarto. E você, senhorita Lílian, ficará no quarto ao lado. - E abriu a porta ao lado. - Creio que seja o suficiente para vocês, não?

Eram quartos muito luxuosos, as camas eram tão grandes que se quatro pessoas dormissem nelas ainda teria espaço. Todos decorados em dourado e vermelho. Os lençóis de seda na cama era macios. Havia uma varanda nos quartos, de onde se podia avistar todo o terreno da fortaleza.

- Muito obrigada. - Lílian agradeceu, entrando em seu quarto. Arrumou as poucas coisas que havia trazido no aposento. Então percebeu que Lorde Kai ainda estava na porta do quarto. Corou novamente. Tentou fingir que arrumava algo, mas as poucas coisas que trouxera não eram suficientes. Apenas não queria olhá-lo.

- A moça apenas traz as roupas de viagem? - perguntou ele, notando que a garota estava tentando desviar o olhar.

- Sim, e o pouco que nos restou... - disse ela, tentando fingir um olhar triste.

- Posso pedir para os meus alfaiates lhe fazerem um vestido. - disse ele. - A filha de um lorde feudal não deveria se vestir assim. - Realmente as roupas que estava usando eram demasiadamente simples, mas estavam fingindo ter perdido tudo, natural que se vestissem assim. O Lorde a estava olhando de um jeito tão estranho... Não gostava de se sentir observada. - O que a senhorita me diz?

- E-eu... Não quero ser um estorvo.

- E você não é. Mas por favor não recuse esse meu _favor_. - disse ele sorrindo sedutoramente, enfatizando a palavra "favor", para que a garota não recusasse. Afinal, ninguém recusa Lorde Kai.

- Está bem, eu aceito, Lorde Kai. - ela sorri educada - Obrigada.

- Você é muito bonita - ele disse - Merece um vestido bonito também. - O rosto da jovem cora novamente. "Estúpido, que pensa que está fazendo?", perguntava Lorde Kai a si mesmo, "Irá espantar a moça deste jeito." - Desculpe se estou a incomodando. Irei me retirar agora, senhorita Lílian. - e fez uma leve reverência, se retirando. De alguma maneira ela se sentia aliviada por ele ter saído.

- Você deu aquele quarto a ela por que é ao lado do seu, não? - perguntou Lorde Rei encostado a parede do quarto, abordando o outro Lorde de surpresa. Kai não respondeu. - Acha certo ficar assediando a garota desse modo? É óbvio que ela ficou constrangida.

- Não era minha intenção -Disse ele olhando desafiadoramente para o amigo.

- Não era, mas fez. Trate de pedir desculpas a moça amanhã, Kai. - Diz Lorde Ray autoritário.

- Certo. - disse o Lorde.

Lílian deitou-se na cama, estava exausta. "Mamãe realmente nos deixou a parte mais difícil.", ela pensava. Lorde Kai invadia-lhe os pensamentos cada vez que fechava os olhos. Aquele olhar que lançou a ela a incomodava até agora, ele a seguira com os olhos, analisando cada pedaço de si. E isso não era algo que ela gostasse. A moça se cobriu com os lençóis, mas sabia que passaria a noite em claro. Ela sentou se na cama. Precisava conversar com alguém. O quarto da irmã era o do lado, seria certo incomodá-la a essa hora da noite? Ela levantou-se e olhou-se no grande espelho que havia na parede. Gostava de como as coisas eram iluminadas pela Lua. Tocou a superfície lisa e fria do espelho. Não gostava da sua imagem refletida ali no momento. Ela parecia tão... Humana. Não era mais Lílian, a curandeira ou Lílian, a vidente. Apenas uma garota normal. E isso parecia deixá-la um pouco vulnerável. Tão vulnerável que nem notou que havia alguém a observando ali. Virou-se num movimento brusco, o estranho no escuro a imobilizou, segurando seus braços atrás do corpo.

- Solte-me, por favor... - a garota murmurou.

- Quem é você realmente? - Diz Lorde Kai com a voz rouca - Algum tipo de bruxa para me enfeitiçar dessa maneira?

- O q. que? - Gagueja Lílian sem saber como se defender.

Ele a solta bruscamente e ela perde o equilíbrio caindo de joelhos no chão. Ele estende a mão para ela e a puxa de encontro a si e a abraça. Os olhos dela ficam no mesmo nível que os dele, ela vê os lábios dele se aproximando dos seus. O toque dos lábios de início foi suave, o beijo foi se aprofundando até chegar a ser quase violento. Ele a solta e olha para ela como se acordasse de um torpor e sai do quarto rapidamente, deixando-a num estado entre o êxtase e o espanto.

No corredor ele não percebe brilhantes olhos violeta o observando cautelosamente enquanto se dirige para o próprio quarto.

--

Gabi: Oie ...Gabi chega sorrindo sem graça

Desculpe pela demora em postar o segundo capítulo, eu estava com bloqueio e a Nany também:P

No entanto estava realmente impaciente para postar depois de escrever essa cena do beijo, nunca tinha escrito uma cena romântica, então não sei se ficou bom... Por favor me digam o que acham...

Nany: Ae povo! Nany entra que nem retardade feliz Bom, demoramos a postar, mas é isso. Ficou tão bonitinha a cena que a Gabi fez... Digam o que acham e até o próximo capítulo!

Gabi:Gabi um pouco corada

cof,cof...Deixem reviews...

Bye Bye


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

-

Era um dia bonito demais para ficar encarcerada no castelo, pensou Lady Mariah sentada dentro da esteira onde eram carregadas as damas de grande estirpe pelos seus servos, "Principalmente quando há esse serzinho em formação dentro de mim", a moça de cabelos rosa acariciou a barriga carinhosamente. Observava o belo bosque, ouvindo apenas os passos dos homens de sua escolta e o cantar de pássaros, a luz do sol fazia aparecer sombras bem definidas no chão enquanto a luz amarelada passava por entre as folhas das árvores. Rindo sozinha com a felicidade que experimentava ao pensar no filho que teria.

Estava perdida num mundo de sonhos em que tinha um bebê nos braços e o marido a seu lado, num grande gramado, sentados numa tolha comendo bolos e doces. Não podia pensar em nada mais feliz.

Lembrava-se do dia do seu casamento, fora uma noiva mal saída da adolescência, apreensiva quanto ao que esperar do casamento com um poderoso lorde. Fora um noivado arranjado pelas duas famílias quando ainda eram novos, e Mariah detestava isso. Mesmo sendo amiga de infância do lorde, enfrentou a mãe quando fora comunicada do noivado e pusera o vestido de noiva com a cara amarrada. Mas isso fora antes de ver os olhos de Ray, naquele dia tão belo. Quando ela o olhou nos olhos, viu que aquele casamento não era apenas por conveniência e títulos, mas que também haviam sentimentos entre ambos.

Acariciava distraídamente a barriga quando foi despertada destes alegres sonhos bruscamente. Ouviu gritos dos soldados que compunham a sua escolta. De repente a esteira que estava foi ao chão e ela bateu de encontro à lateral do veículo. Ainda tonta com a batida, ela arrastou-se para fora da esteira, olhou para cima e tapando o sol com sua figura horrenda, havia um ogro, sorrindo maldosamente para ela. E o bosque alegre tingiu-se de vermelho e a felicidade daquele que estava por vir deitou-se no manto verde.

Ela sussurrou o nome do marido antes de fechar os olhos uma última vez, as lágrimas escapando pelo canto de seus olhos.

--

A quietude do amanhecer foi quebrada pelo galope de um cavalo e a respiração ofegante do homem que o montava. Ele ia para a grande fortaleza chamada Drazinia. Ao alcançar os portões, o guarda olhou com desconfiança para o homem, afinal, eram tempos de guerra e os visitantes não eram muito comuns, e então, reconhecendo as cores de Lorde Ray, abriu os portões e deixou o mensageiro entrar.

O lacaio foi acordado na ala dos criados pelo mordomo, que o mandou acordar Lorde Ray e avisá-lo que o seu empregado trazia uma mensagem muito importante. O homem subiu até os aposentos do Lorde, sacudiu-o suavemente e deu-lhe o recado do mordomo. Ray levantou-se rapidamente e vestiu-se com as roupas do dia anterior para poupar tempo. Desceu até o salão e encarou o mensageiro que logo pôs-se a falar, atropelando-se nas palavras:

- Algo terrível aconteceu, Milorde - O homem se curvou, falava olhando diretamente para o chão. - Lady Mariah, durante um passeio pela floresta com sua escolta foi atacada por soldados da Grã-Bruxa... Apenas um pajem sobreviveu, Milorde, o garoto conseguiu fugir enquanto os monstros comemoravam o grande golpe... Apesar de, agora, ter um olho furado... Segundo ele... Eles... - Era claro que aquilo era difícil para o homem que segurava as lágrimas, fez uma breve pausa. - Deram uma facada no ventre de Milady mesmo tendo conhecimento de sua gravidez. - O homem olhou para Ray que estava com o rosto inexpressivo. - Perdoe-me, senhor, mas o que faremos?

- Preciso pensar. - Disse o Lorde Ray, num tom frio e sem vida, dando as costas para o servo, saindo do salão notou a garota de olhos violetas. "Como é mesmo? Ah, sim. Anastácia é o nome dela". Não sentiu-se capaz de esboçar um sorriso para ela como sempre fazia para todos, então indagou-se se ela teria ouvido a história relatada, mas logo afastou esse pensamento. Nada mais importava, apenas sentia a dor pela sua família perdida, uma lágrima desceu-lhe pela face, mas a vontade dentro dele era de gritar até estourar os pulmões, a dor e a raiva em seu peito o levavam até o mais obscuro dos pensamentos. Chorar naquelas horas não lhe bastava, queria o sangue e a dor de quem lhe fizera este vazio no coração.

Anastácia, observando o Lorde deixar o salão, parecendo apenas um corpo sem alma, preocupava-se com a morte de Lady Mariah, isso provocaria o mais profundo ódio naquele homem, e é extremamente perigoso ter como inimigos homens de natureza tão pacata quanto a dele, pois não sabia-se nunca o que esperar, ele poderia querer provocar a queda do reino de sua mãe, e aquilo ela não permitiria que acontecesse.

"Tenho de dar um jeito de atrapalhar a sua vingança, mas vamos esperar para ver o que ele fará primeiro", pensou ela.

--

Lorde Kai despertara no mesmo horário de costume, gostava da hora porque poucas pessoas já haviam acordado e ele podia caminhar pelo castelo, absorto em seu próprios pensamentos. Mas, ao levantar-se, surpreendera-se ao ver a extrema agitação no palácio. Sentia que havia notícias ruins no ar, o estranho sentimento negro do luto era facilmente perceptível. Ele ainda estava entopercido por sentimentos e desejos em relação a moça de olhos verdes, mas, com aquela atmosfera, seria impossível pensar por muito tempo no assunto. Desceu as escadas e logo um empregado agitado veio lhe comunicar a notícia. Imediatamente Lorde Kai foi procurar Ray, que não parecia estar em nenhum lugar do castelo. Após andar um pouco mais, entre os jardins, encontrou o amigo sentado no chão, olhando para o céu, mesmo que naquela hora, só enxergasse o vazio.

- Ray? - Kai o chamou, mas ele não fez nenhum movimento, observava o azul do céu. Diziam que chovia em momentos tristes, mas para ele, não havia nada que combinasse com a extrema tristeza, o sol esquentava-lhe o rosto e borboletas voavam pelo jardim, mas era ele ali, abandonado. O Lorde triste. - Fiquei sabendo da notícia. - Kai sentou-se ao lado dele, no chão, colocando a mão no seu ombro. - Sinto muito.

Ray continuava olhando o céu, até que uma borboleta avermelhada passou pelo seu campo de visão. Ele estendeu o dedo para que o inseto pousasse. Observou bater de leve as asas ao pousar, e Ray esmagou a borboleta com a outra mão. Continuava em silêncio.

- Quero que alguém morra. - Disse ele finalmente, seco. Kai nunca o havia visto agir deste jeito. - Quero que aquela maldita bruxa Jedora morra, que seja torturada, que sinta a dor. - O ódio das palavras contrastava com a tristeza do tom.

- É só pedir. - Respondeu Kai, Ray o olhou sem entender. - Ordene a caça da cabeça de Jedora aos seus soldados. Lhe ofereço toda a ajuda militar que necessitar.

- Eu mesmo vou cortar fora a cabeça da Grã-Bruxa. - Ray perdeu-se novamente em pensamentos obscuros, em silêncio.

Kai sabia que, nessas horas, talvez o silêncio fosse um bom remédio.

--

Era a hora do crepúsculo e pouco a pouca a agitação do dia se devanecia no castelo. Kai e Ray conferenciavam com seus generais de guerra o envio de suprimentos aos soldados, essenciais se queriam manter-se na guerra.

Nenhum sequer olhou para a tapeçaria, onde se desenhava junto ao dragão a figura de uma moça com os cabelos cor de ébano e olhos violeta.

- Pois então mandaremos os suprimentos amanhã neste mesmo horário. - Lorde Kai com os olhos pedia a confirmação de que os outros concordavam com o plano. - No crepúsculo, pois a bruxa não espera que nos ocultemos com o manto da noite.

- Não esqueça que a maioria de seus aliados são criaturas da escuridão. - Argumentou Lorde Ray, apesar de mais controlado não estava realmente presente na reunião.

- Justamente por ela não achar que ousaríamos fazer isso. - Kai tinha um brilho triunfante no olhar.

- Está bem. - Ray concordou e os generais assentiram - E o que faremos quanto àquela nossa arma secreta, que pode nos ajudar a virar o jogo?

Se eles olhassem para a tapeçaria ao fundo da sala notariam a expressão calculista da moça.

- Nós a faremos sair pouco tempo após os suprimentos, mas as expedições atravessarão juntas a floresta para uma maior segurança. - Respondeu Lorde Kai.

- Não acha perigoso este plano? Se algo der errado e perdermos aquilo... - Ray foi interrompido por Kai.

- Será tão perigoso quanto qualquer outro plano. - Disse Kai com firmeza.

- Está bem - Lorde Ray suspirou em concordância.

- Vamos jantar então, meu amigo - Kai passou um braço sobre os ombros de Ray e eles saíram em direção ao grande salão seguidos pelos respectivos generais.

Quando a sala ficou vazia, a personagem da tapeçaria ganhou vida e passou a crescer até atingir seu tamanho humano e pulou de dentro do tapete. Sorria exultante e não se incomodou em falar em voz alta seus pensamentos.

- Sinto muito Lorde Fogo no rabo, mas acho que nem seus suprimentos nem sua tão preciosa arma secreta chegarão ao destino certo.

Quase soltou uma gargalhada que a denunciaria, mas se conteve a tempo e saiu sorrateiramente da sala, indo para o andar superior da fortaleza.

--

O corredor estava iluminado apenas por algumas tochas e Lílian queria chegar logo ao quarto, tinha um medo infantil de escuro.

"Imagine só, uma bruxa com medo do escuro"_,_pensou.

Ela avistou uma forma na escuridão e conteve-se para não dar meia volta, censurou-se e para provar a si mesma que não havia nada demais lá seguiu pelo corredor. Chegando à frente da forma reconheceu Lorde Kai, que parecia esperar algo parado ali no escuro. Ela respirou fundo e perguntou para ele:

- Deseja algo, milorde? - Disse ela, que prestando atenção nos olhos dele viu ali o mesmo calor da noite anterior. Respirou fundo e recuou para a parede quando ele deu um passo a frente e encurralou-a.

E agora? Lílian não conseguiu impedir o arrepio que lhe percorria a espinha por estar sozinha no corredor com Kai.

Ele se encontrava tão próximo… Seus lábios se encontraram. Os de Kai, quentes e firmes, e Lílian deixou-se levar. A mão de Lorde Kai descia pelas costas de Lílian, ele a puxou para o próprio quarto. Beijou o pescoço da garota, enquanto tentava tirar-lhe o vestido simples. Ela não protestou nenhuma vez sequer às atitudes de Kai, enquanto ele a deitava na cama, dando pequenas mordidas em seu pescoço.

- Agora, deixe-me ajudá-la. - Ele disse, decidindo que não fazia sentido continuar adiando. Ergueu os braços dela e desabotoou o vestido, deslizando as mãos por dentro e pelos seus ombros.

- Não, não se preocupe. Beije-me outra vez. - Ela disse.

Ele falou com a voz rouca:

- Diga-me se eu estiver sendo muito rude ou diga-me para parar, se quiser. A qualquer momento, até estarmos unidos; não acho que consiga parar depois disso.

Em resposta, Lilían passou seus braços pelo pescoço dele e o puxou para cima dela.

--

O Sol já invadia o quarto e iluminava os dois amantes adormecidos na cama, o braço dele repousava na cintura dela e ele tinha um sorriso no rosto adormecido. Já ela passara a noite em claro pensando nas consequências daquele ato, jamais pretendera tornar-se amante de Lorde Kai e só agora tinha calculado o quanto isso facilitaria seu serviço.

Fechou de leve os olhos e acomodou-se no peito forte do Lorde. Ela era virgem até aquela noite. Sempre pensara que eram tolas as bruxas que se apaixonavam por mortais, mas agora as compreendia.

Escutou passadas no corredor, mas resolveu ignorá-las e continuar no seu estado entre dormir e acordar, entorpecida em contato com o Lorde. Ouviu a voz de Anastácia no corredor instruindo uma criada a levar uma bandeja de comida para Lílian, pensou na surpresa da irmã se a visse agora, sorriu quando a imagem pouco comum lhe apareceu na mente. Logo se juntou a voz de Lorde Ray no corredor, argumentando com Anastácia que Lílian não poderia ter saído do castelo. Sobressaltou-se quando ouviu essa parte da conversa. Não queria ser descoberta e pensava no que diria como desculpa quando Ray abriu de supetão a porta do quarto de Lorde Kai. Qual não foi a surpresa dos presentes quando ele encarou assustado a moça desaparecida na cama de Kai, que também acordara quando Ray abriu a porta. Logo atrás de Ray, surgiram Anastácia e a criada que começou a berrar. A confusão atraiu os outros empregados.

Lílian e Kai estavam realmente com sérios problemas

_Continua_

--

N.A.:

Olá leitores, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo ^.^ Mesmo ele tendo demorado séculos .

As coisas começaram a esquentar neste capítulo, não? Ficaram curiosos?

Bem... Temos que pedir mil desculpas pela demora secular e pedir que não percam a esperança nesta fic!

Obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews (Nany: Aislin-chaaaan 8D Arigato, arigato, arigato ^^)

Até o próximo capítulo!

Angelic & Dark Kisses

Gabi Moony e Nany Dark


End file.
